Coração de Areia
by Kiah chan
Summary: Sakura acaba presenciando cenas que consequentemente destroem o seu mundinho particular de perfeição. Quem estaria ao seu lado para socorrê-la? -GaaSaku


**Coração de Areia**

**By Kiah chan**

_Naruto não me pertence. Com eu já disse em outras fics minhas, pertence ao autor de nome estranho e difícil! xP_

Naquele dia, Sakura saia do supermercado cheia de sacolas em mãos.

- Pronto! Agora eu tenho os ingredientes para fazer aquela torta para o Sasuke-kun

Faziam duas semanas que ela havia se casado com o Uchiha no cartório. A festa que tiveram depois do casamento era falada até hoje. Realmente o herdeiro não poupou dinheiro para que tudo fosse um sucesso. Mas será que tudo era realmente um sucesso?

Mesmo que o Uchiha não admitisse, casar-se com Sakura fora um erro que não poderia voltar atrás sozinho. Afinal, a vila inteira de Konoha sabia da sua suposta felicidade com a médica-nin de cabelos róseos, e imagina como seria se todos, inclusive Sakura que felizmente (para ele) nem desconfiava da armação, soubessem da verdade. O porquê disso tudo, nem ele mesmo sabiam. Ele só teve certeza de que tinha feito burrada já no altar quando o padre anunciava a sua sentença "(...) e eu vos declaro: Marido e Mulher...".

Já Sakura era uma história totalmente contraditória a primeira (para a ironia de ambos). Ela continuava apaixonada, e a sua devoção pelo "senhor perfeição" não havia sido atingida pelo tempo. Fazia o possível e o impossível para não sufocar demais o seu marido e o fazer feliz. Pois esse era o seu sonho: Casar e ser feliz ao lado do herdeiro mais novo do clã Uchiha. Mas talvez Sakura só estivesse desejando a felicidade dele e não a de si própia.

No caminho para casa, Sakura acabou encontrando Sasuke, que estava encostado na parede de uma loja de boutique.

"Mas o que ele faz ali?".

Ela já estava indo à direção do marido, quando um raio de pensamento a parou imediatamente.

"É melhor eu me esconder aqui atrás. É muito estranho ver o Sasuke por aqui"!

Ela não teve que esperar nem dez minutos, para que uma figura altiva se retirasse da loja e fosse de encontro a Sasuke.

"Mas o qu"

E em alguns segundos Sasuke pega a mulher pela cintura, e lhe dá um beijo de tirar o ar. Quem os visse pensariam que eram namorados ou coisa parecida. Depois, ainda juntos, iam a direção de uma sorveteria.

- Não pode ser!!!

Caindo aos prantos, Sakura sentiu que aquele mundo imaginário, que com muito esmero construíra, desabava bem em cima da sua cabeça.

- Mas... O que... Foi... Que eu... Fiz de errado? - Dizia entre os soluços para si mesma.

O choque de presenciar a mais pura verdade "Sasuke não a amava, e sim, a outra mulher" fez a sua pressão arterial cair, e, se não fosse por ele, teria caído com tudo no chão por causa do desmaio.

- SAKURA! SAKURA ACORDA!!!

Gaara que passava por ali reparou que Sakura estava olhando para o nada e chorando. Foi quando percebeu que esse "nada" se tratava de Sasuke beijando uma mulher como se fossem namorados.

Aquilo o deixou estático "Mas como?". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão da Haruno fechando os olhos. Correu em disparada para aquela direção, e a amparou antes que caísse.

"Como Sasuke pôde? Afinal, ele não era casado com a Sakura? Mas o que está acontecendo com ele?".

Pegou a "menina" nos braços e se pôs a correr.

- Agüente mais um pouco Sakura!!

Chegando ao hospital, reparou que ela estava pálida e um pouco gelada.

- Tsunade!

- Kazekage! O que... SAKURA!

- Eu estava por perto e a encontrei desmaiando.

- Por que?

- Acho melhor que ela te explique.

- Tudo bem. Leve-a para a sala de exames! Eu verei o que ela tem.

"Por favor, Sakura! Seja forte!".

Depois de examiná-la, a Hokage informou a Gaara sobre o diagnóstico.

- Gaara, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com a vida pessoal da Sakura, mas tenho quase certeza que foi por causa disso que a pressão arterial dela ficou muito baixa, o que me preocupou muito.

- Eu já imaginava.

- Achei que ela estava feliz com o casamento...

- Eu também achava.

- Eu realmente gostaria que você me falasse Gaara...

-...

- Mas compreendo sobre o que deve estar sentindo agora. Mesmo não sabendo de que sentimento se trata.

- Piedade, Tsunade. Só isso.

- Certo Gaara. Meu trabalho não é se intrometer na vida das pessoas.

- Eu gostaria que você comunicasse a Suna que talvez demore mas que o esperado aqui em Konoha.

- Comunicarei imediatamente. Entendo que quer ficar ao lado da Sakura Gaara, mas acho melhor informar ao Sasuke o ocorrido.

Ao ouvir a menção do nome "Sasuke", Gaara sentiu uma corrente de raiva e nojo tomar conta de seu corpo, e, se não fosse tão controlado, até Tsunade se assustaria com a sua aparência. Ainda bem que não estava mais com o Shukakku no seu corpo.

- Não será preciso Tsunade. Creio que o Uchiha tenha coisas mais importantes a fazer. - Concluiu dando ênfase ao "coisas mais importantes".

Tsunade só arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de leve. "Com certeza Sakura deve ter presenciado algo que a fez desmaiar, e que tem alguma coisa a ver com Sasuke".

Enquanto a médica tentava concluir sobre o ocorrido, a mente de Gaara insistia em lembrar daquela cena. "Os olhos da Sakura estavam vazios, e eles foram capazes de transformar meu coração em areia".

00

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte, num dos quartos do Hospital de Konoha.

Assim que sua cabeça parou de girar, focalizou os olhos na figura esguia de um homem de cabelos vermelhos adormecido displicente na cadeira. Só depois de uma observação atenta, reconheceu-o.

"Gaara"

O Kazekage de Suna não era mais um pré-adolescente de 12 anos com aquela cara de sádico. Ele tinha se tornado um belo homem de 25 anos. Alto, corpo definido e olhos profundamente azuis. Além disso, sua parceria que mantinha com Konoha era uma das mais fortes.

Sakura passou os olhos pelo local procurando algum indício de Sasuke. Mas parecia que o mesmo nem havia se tocado de que tinha passado a noite fora de casa. "Como se isso importasse"

Grossas lágrimas tomaram o seu rosto cada vez que recordava daquele momento.

Gaara acordou com os soluços dela. Aproximou-se ainda mais da cama, e segurou o queixo da garota com as mãos, enquanto que seus polegares passeavam pelo seu rosto amparando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

- Sakura eu...

Os olhos brilhantes do Kazekage encaravam os olhos daquela mulher que mais parecia uma menina precisando de proteção.

Movido pelo instinto, abraçou-a bem apertado, pousando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu que a médica-nin correspondia com a mesma intensidade.

- Você viu né? - Disse contra o peito de Gaara, entre os soluços, apertando a camisa que ele vestia.

- Vi sim Sakura. E ele vai pagar pelo que fez.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras naquele tom de voz: leve, calmo e terrivelmente assustador.

- Gaara... Sasuke é o meu marido, eu... - se livrou do abraço dele e continuou - eu sou casada com ele.

- E pretende continuar assim até quando?

- Eu... Ele nem...

- Shiu! Não precisa dizer nada! - Falou colocando sobre os lábios dela - Você... Ainda quer ficar com ele?

Sakura olhou o chão, e parecia que iria chorar de novo. O seu sonho estava se transformando num pesadelo.

Ela permanecia calada, acelerando ainda mais o coração do Sabaku.

Aquele silêncio estava se tornando constrangedor. "Sakura ainda ama o Uchiha". Acabou soltando um ruído amargurado após formular tal pensamento.

- Eu te...

Não deu tempo de continuar. Sakura colou seus lábios nos dele e se deliciou internamente com o sabor e o cheiro daquele homem.

A surpresa que se apossou do coração de Gaara foi tão intensa que atrapalhou por um instante o seu raciocínio. Foi nesse momento de fraqueza que seu corpo foi mais rápido. Tomou a cintura da kunoichi e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo.

Sakura havia se entregado completamente naquele beijo. Aquela onda de sensações que o shinobi a fazia passar era tão irresistível que, mesmo que fossem alguns minutos, não existia para ele ninguém chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

Separaram-se ofegantes, não perdendo o contato visual.

- Eu te amo Sakura!

- Eu também Gaara! Com todo o meu coração!

- O que faremos com Sasuke?

- Ele não existe mais no meu coração, como eu nunca existi no dele. Agora, se você está se referindo aos assuntos burocráticos relacionados ao nosso casamento, não se preocupe, pois tenho certeza que Sasuke aceitará a nossa separação. Eu espero que você não me abandone daqui por diante, viu?

- Eu nunca faria isso - disse fingindo indignação - Estava até pensando em agradecer ao Sasuke!

- Hei!! Seu bobo!!!

- Você volta comigo para Suna, certo?

- Hum... Sua proposta é realmente tentadora, mas antes eu tenho que resolver as coisas aqui. Você está disposto a me esperar?

Como resposta, Gaara a beijou novamente com toda a intensidade que podia oferecer a ela.

- Mas é claro! Senhora Sabaku no Sakura!

Fim 

Aleluia!!! Finalmente consegui passar essa fic para o computador xP Desculpem ao pessoal que curte SasukeXSakura n.n' Eu não resisti em fazer um GaaraXSakura!! Eles são tão bonitinhos juntos (olhinhos brilhando), mas eu ainda prefiro a Sakura-chan com o Sasuke-teme P

_Espero reviews nessa fic, ok? Eu tinha até ficado traumatizada (Nossa! Que exagero ¬¬') com o número de reviews que eu recebi nas minhas outras oneshots u.u'. _

_Beijos e até a próxima \o/_


End file.
